Colder Weather
by mcsnellies
Summary: One shot based off of the song, "Colder Weather", by The Zac Brown Band.


_**She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him  
>Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,<br>And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
>She's answered by the tail lights<br>Shining through the window pane.**_

Kagome stared out the window as the truck's tail lights faded away into the distance. She slowly slid down the wall as the tears flowed freely down her face. _"Am I not good enough for Inuyasha? Why does he have to do this me every time? I thought he had settled down for good with me."_

The wind and snow howled through the woods as Kagome just propped her back against the wall, tears sliding down her cheeks as she slowly succumbed to the calls of sleep.

_**He said I wanna see you again  
>But I'm stuck in colder weather<br>Maybe tomorrow will be better  
>Can I call you then<br>She said you're a ramblin' man  
>You ain't ever gonna change<br>You got a gypsy soul to blame  
>And you were born for leavin<strong>_

Kagome was awoken by the ringing of her phone. She stood, stretched, and winced slightly as her spine went through a series of cracks. She looked at the stove and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's 'Yash. How you doing this morning babe?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. How about you?" Kagome held the phone closer to her ear but all she could hear was the faint sound of her lover's voice through the smoke screen of static. "Inuyasha, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I swear, it seems like this goddamn wind blows away the signal sometimes. I wanna see you again. You know that?" Kagome swallowed down the lump in her throat as Inuyasha laughed at something he said. "This being a damn oilfield hand is a killer. Hey, there's a blizzard rolling in so I may lose my signal to this cold weather. I bet tomorrow will be a helluva lot better though. Once these clouds pass through, my reception is better. Can I call you then?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagome replied as she silently cursed his gypsy soul. She heard the phone click without a bye or a love you from the other end. "You're a rambling man Inuyasha. You were born leaving. How I could be such a fool for thinking you would ever want to settle down?"

_**At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,  
>The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',<br>And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',  
>He thinks of Colorado<br>And the girl he left behind him**_

Inuyasha set down at a small diner table at the truck stop he normally stopped at when left out heading back to North Dakota. A weary eyed waitress came up to him with a battered up Steno pad and took his order. He had developed a bit of a sixth sense from meeting people after he started his oil field career over twenty years. Just from looking at this woman, Inuyasha could tell that her husband was also a truck driver.

"Yeah, just a black coffee. That'll be it." It was another black night out in the wilderness. Inuyasha mused that if it wasn't for the blizzard, then everything would be as black as his Folgers's that he was slowly sipping on. As always, his mind wondered back to his small cabin and Colorado, and the woman who was living in it.

Inuyasha smiled slowly as he thought of her brown eyes and the warmth of their shared bodies cuddled together by his fireplace. He thought of Kagome's smile as she looked up to him when they would sit by the fire, just listening to the slow crackle of the fire and their own breathing.

Inuyasha thought of their previous conversation and wished dearly to hear Kagome's voice again.

_**You're a lover, I'm a runner  
>And we go 'round 'n 'round<br>And I love you but I leave you  
>I don't want you but I need you<br>You know it's you who calls me back here, baby **_

Kagome thought of Inuyasha and wished dearly for him to hold her in his arms again, but he was a runner. It was like whenever she tried to pull him in closer, he would shove her back to arm's distance, and they just went around in circles like this. It was a never ending cycle between the gypsy and the lover. An eternal need but the desire to never want.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat by the fire, warming his hands as a flask of whisky was passed around the group. He took a sip and felt the liquid fire go down his throat and slowly warm his innards. As always, his thoughts returned to his lover. This was the normal routine of his days now; the farther he tried to push her away from his mind, the closer she came to Inuyasha's mind, and more predominant in his thoughts.<p>

His mind slowly shifted back to the cabin back in Colorado as he realized that it was always her the sent him back there, even if he was a rambling man. Inuyasha longed to see his woman, but he was stuck in colder weather. Even he knew that he would never change, the truck driver's life was his, and always would be. Simply put, he was born for leaving.

_**When I close my eyes I see you  
>No matter where I am<br>I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
>I'm with your ghost again<br>It's a shame about the weather  
>But I know soon we'll be together<br>And I can't wait 'til then  
>I can't wait 'til then<strong>_

It was as if Kagome's visage was tattooed on the back of his eyelids because every time Inuyasha closed his eyes, it was her that he saw. It seemed that with every gust or breeze that played with the pine tree's branches, there was always the faintest scent of vanilla and cherries.

Kagome haunted Inuyasha's dreams, thoughts, everything. He checked his phone reception and saw that there were still not enough bars to make a phone call, but plenty enough for a text message.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting by the fireplace, sipping cocoa and had her favorite blanket around her shoulders. She breathed in deeply and enjoyed the smell of cedar and hickory smoke. About that time, her phone chirped with a new text message.<p>

'_One more week baby until we'll be back with each other, and I can't wait until then. Ya know I can't wait til then.' _

Kagome gazed out the window, smiling as she flipped her phone shut.


End file.
